


Little Paws

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Liam, slow build thiam as a couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Theo and Liam have a one night stand. They thought they could ignore it and forget it happened but fate has different plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Thiam mpreg story. I wrote this first chapter on my phone waiting in the hospital to meet my nephew who was born last night. Enjoy and don't forget to comment.
> 
> *kelevra is hebrew for Bad Dog*

It was the last thing Theo wanted to do but he didn't really have a choice. He was somehow stuck going to a pack meeting where Scott was gonna try and form an alliance with another pack from Oakland. They were one of the few surviving pack's of the hunter war and had agreed to meet with the McCall pack to speak peace. Theo didn't know why he had to go. If he was being honest, Scott's reason was pretty dumb.

According to Scott, he thought it was best to present the Alpha of the Kelevra pack with everyone so he didn't think they were double crossing them. Theo thought it was dumb but here he was. In a big ass house, that smelled like a frat house, on his best behavior. Scott and the other alpha were talking in a room leaving the two packs to sit in silence, sizing each other up. Theo was starting to hate being here, getting weird looks as they all tried to figure out what he was.

Nearly an hour after arriving Scott left the room with the alpha, both were smiling and shaking hands. "We've agreed to an alliance. Kelevras lets welcome the McCall pack to Oakland!" The other pack roared and started running about. "Join us for a party, in celebration to our allegiance." It wasn't a question or suggestion, it was an order. Scott nodded forcing a friendly smile on to his face. "We can't stay too long though, some of us have school in the morning." The alphas laughed together, Theo glared. He wanted to go home.

Nearly three hours later and the "celebration' was in full swing. Apparently if you mix the right herbs, a werewolf can get drunk. And drunk is what they got. Scott and Malia were off in a corner making out. Mason and Corey had found a room somewhere in the basement. Lydia and Stiles were off somewhere on their own. Even Derek was enjoying himself, talking to some girl from the other pack. Leaving Theo and Liam to sit on a couch and drink silently.

"You know when I first tried to get drunk I was nearly burned alive." Liam slurred his words, a lopsided smile on his lips. "I've never tried. Too busy planning and scheming." Theo chuckled as Liam gave him a surprised look. The two only had a few shots with the pack, and a couple of beers by themselves, but they felt the buzz of alcohol in their veins. "I used to hear the older kids on the Lacrosse team boasting about a party they went to. I couldn't wait till I was allowed." Liam moved closer to him. "I think that girl is checking you out." Liam attempted a whisper, his lips grazing against Theo's ear, making him shiver. "Actually I think she's checking us both out." Theo smirked as the girl smiled and nodded, clearly listening to what they were saying. 

Liam blushed and looked away from her. It seemed to spur the girl on. She got up and walked over to them. Theo heard Liam's heart pick up and could smell the anxiety coming from him. "Hi boys, my name is Raven. Care to join me in my room for a private party?" She smiled sweetly and gave them both a once over. The smell of her lust was so potent that Theo could almost taste it. "I'm Theo, this is my boyfriend Liam." He slung his arm around Liam's shoulders, pulling the beta closer to him. 

It didn't take a genius to tell Liam was uncomfortable with her coming on to them. Theo figured the girl would leave them alone if she thought they were a couple. Unfortunately she wasn't convinced with just Theo's verbal claim. "Excuse us. Babe let's dance." Theo stood up and pulled Liam along with him. They both walked to the middle of the floor where other people were grinding on each other.

Theo put his hands on the younger boy's hips, pulling him close as he started to sway to the music. Liam stood stiffly till he noticed the girl still eyeing him, licking her lips in a suggestive way. Without a second thought Liam put his arms around Theo's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and had to much teeth for Theo's liking but he didn't pull back, he just tilted his head and let Liam slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Their bodies were grinding together in an attempt to dance and make out at the same time. Both boys growing hard from the friction. Theo moaned into the kiss, pulling back to look at Liam. "Don't start something you can't finish pup." Liam glared before pulling Theo towards the stairs. They made their way up to the second floor, going into the first empty room they found. Liam closed the door and pinned Theo to it.

He started kissing the chimera's neck, earning moans from the taller boy. He tugged at Theo's shirt till he got the hint to remove it. Tossing it aside Liam shoved Theo towards the bed, straddling his waist when he fell onto it. After removing his own shirt Liam started kissing Theo's neck, sucking marks on to the tan skin. Growling when they faded and disappeared. Liam gave up on marking Theo, moving to take his pants off. Theo kicked off his converse and lifted his hips when Liam tugged on his pants and boxers. 

Liam had never been with a guy but he had watched enough porn to know what comes next. He gripped Theo's cock, licking up the precum from the tip before wrapping his lips around it. He started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue to slick up the shaft and make it easier to blow him. "Fuck! Just like that baby." Theo's head was thrown back as he moaned in pleasure. Liam hummed in response and sped up his movements. Just as Theo was getting close Liam pulled off, making Theo groan at the loss of Liam's hot mouth.

"All fours." Liam told Theo while standing up and taking his own pants and boxers off. Theo obeyed instantly, rolling up onto his hands and knees. Liam got on the bed behind Theo, rubbing the boy's ass softly. He knew they needed lube but he didn't have any so he improvised. He leaned down and spread Theo's ass cheeks. Theo gasped as he felt Liam's hot tongue on his hole, licking and pushing against the tight ring. Liam kept licking till he could push his tongue inside. He pulled back and spit on his finger, using the spit as lube to push into Theo. Going slow to not hurt the chimera. 

Theo moaned and pushed back, forcing Liam's finger all the way in. Liam started fingering him, adding a second when Theo was more relaxed. He started to scissor them, opening up Theo more. "Fuck Liam stop teasing me!" Theo was panting and aching to be fucked. Liam pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand. He rubbed the spit all over his cock before lining up and pushing into Theo. 

Liam was taking it slow which pissed Theo off. He didn't want slow, he wanted to be fucked. "Move Liam, you won't break me." The beta growled and shoved his cock all the way in before pulling out and doing it again. Theo moaned and gripped the bed sheets under him. Liam found his rhythm, fucking Theo with fast and hard strokes. Theo wrapped his hand around his cock and started jacking himself, feeling shivers of pure pleasure rush through his body. 

Liam gripped Theo's hips and pulled him back on his cock, earning a loud growl from Theo. "Fuck do that again." Theo started seeing stars as Liam's cock started hitting his prostate. "I'm gonna cum! Fuck baby I'm gonna cum." Liam groaned through gritted teeth, his orgasm fast approaching. "Cum baby, cum in my ass." Theo sped up his movements on his cock, feeling his climax build. "Fuck!" Liam growled out as he slammed in and held still, shooting his load into Theo. Theo started cumming when he felt the younger boy start cumming.

Both boys were panting and sweating, still feeling the after shocks of their orgasms. Liam was the first to move, slowly pulling out of Theo, hearing him hiss in pain. "Sorry." Liam muttered as he collapsed on the bed. Theo rolled onto his back and laid beside Liam. Neither one spoke, not sure what to say. 

They laid their till they heard Scott calling for the pack. It was time to go. They got up and got dressed. Liam smirked as he noticed Theo wincing and limping as they walked down the stairs. "It's time to get back home. You ok to drive Theo?" Scott looked to the chimera who nodded and tried to hide his limp as he walked to his truck. Scott thanked the alpha for the party before getting in Malia's car with Mason and Corey in the back seat. Derek was gonna stay a few days to fill in this pack on what they know about the hunters. Liam got in Theo's truck and they all left.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small update. 
> 
> My sister had her baby boy, and tomorrow I get to meet the little guy. I won't be home to update so I decided to post it now. I hope y'all like it.

The McCall pack and the Kelevra pack had gotten along better than Scott could have hoped. The past week they had meet up a few times. Tracking hunters that came too close and just trading stories. They shared information and resources. The alpha had taken an interest in Scott, as he had never met a true alpha before. 

Theo had stayed behind for each meeting, he had been feeling off ever since the party. He had trouble using his senses. He couldn't even summon the strength to full shift. The last time they were tracking a hunter he went the wrong direction because he couldn't find the scent. When he tried to full shift his body wouldn't change and he had sharp pains in his stomach. It was enough to render him useless for a good twenty minutes.

Scott sent him to Deaton but the doc told him that it was probably just the herbs. He had a vague idea about what herbs were used to dull the senses and weaken their healing enough to allow them to get drunk. They had a different affect on Theo. The wolves and coyote healed faster than him so they didn't have any trouble with their abilities. Deaton told him to give it a few days. If it was still happening then he should go back for an exam.   

Two weeks past since the party and Theo had only gotten worse. He had tried to focus his senses to smell anything but all it did was make him dizzy. When he tried to listen to the heart beats of the pack around him, he had given himself a headache. He tried to hide it from the pack but that didn't last long. 

About three weeks after the party bodies started popping up around town. Thankfully only one was actually dead. The others were just badly injured. They had found an omega in the woods. It seemed to be the cause of the attacks. The omega was feral and wouldn't go down with out a fight. 

The pack tracked him to a cave somewhere deep in the woods. They had chased him down and were forced to fight him. Theo had mainly stayed to the back ground hoping he would have to fight. He was feeling dizzy and some weird smell was making him hungry. He couldn't focus. Theo couldn't get his claws and fang to come out. 

When the omega went after him he had no way of defending himself. The crazed man slashed at Theo, cutting up his arms and part of his face, before he went down. Theo tried to fight him off but he just didn't seem to have any strength in him. He had suffered a hard blow to the chest, the omega's claws cutting him deep.

The omega was shoved off Theo, a loud roar sending him running off. Theo looked up to see Liam standing over him, huffing in anger and covered in blood. The beta stayed behind with Theo, trying to get him to heal. It was no use, Theo was just so tired. He kept trying to close his eyes but Liam would growl at him and he would snap them open again.

The pack brought down the omega, sending him off with Argent, before they rushed Theo to Deaton. He was healing but it was really slow. They were worried he was gonna die. He was pale and hadn't responded in nearly twenty minutes. Deaton had injected him with something that made it hard to stay awake. He could hear everyone talking but he just wanted to sleep.

Liam stayed with him till the slashes healed and faded. He kept asking Deaton what was happening but he never got an answer. The beta had no clue why he was so worried, but he didn't like the way Theo looked. Pale and weak, laid out on a cold metal table. He looked like he was on his death bed. Deaton told Scott that he was still healing from the herbs. He claimed the weakened him a lot and Theo was struggling with his powers, but he gave Theo a look. The chimera didn't understand the look at first but once the pack cleared out he understood. 

"Theo have you been getting sick in the morning? Vomiting?" Theo thought about it. He had been feeling sick but he hasn't thrown up, but that could be the lack of food. Living in his truck, all his money went to gas. "I've been waking up feeling a bit nauseas but I don't throw up." Deaton nodded, thinking of how to phrase his next few question so he didn't piss off the chimera. "Have you been feeling tried? Moody? Craving certain foods, repulsed by other foods. Headaches?" Theo nodded to all of it. He figured it was his body healing from the herbs. "Theo have you had unprotected sex recently?" 

Now Theo was getting confused. What does his sex life have to do with the way he was feeling lately? "Yes about three weeks ago." "With a supernatural?" Theo nodded slowly trying to figure out where he was going with this. "I may know what is going on with you and your powers but I need you to trust me and let me run a few tests." Theo trusted the doc enough so he agreed. 

He allowed Deaton to take a vial of blood, a urine sample, and now he was doing an ultrasound of his abdomen. "I've held off on this doc, but now I need to know. What exactly do you think is wrong with me?" Theo watched the fuzzy screen trying to make something out of the image. "When we recovered the bodies of the other chimeras, Melissa and I did the autopsies. We had found some very interesting things. One was that a few of the females had shown signs of being pregnant but there was no sign of a fetus or sexual activity." 

Theo knew this. The dread doctors had wanted to see if the chimeras could procreate more chimeras that would survive. They had failed each attempt. "What was the other things?" Theo pressed. "Second thing was that some of the males had been pregnant, with  two of them having a fetus still inside them." Theo glared at the doctor. "Are you trying to say that you think I'm pregnant!" Deaton didn't answer. He kept moving the wand around, pressing ahead of it with his fingers.

When his fingers hit a hard lump Theo growled and bared his fangs. Deaton gave him an apologetic smile and passed the wand over the same spot. He messed with a few things on the machine before the image paused and Theo could see a weird form in the black and white fuzz. "What is that?" Deaton turned the screen for him to see and Deaton pointed at a blob. _"That is your child."_      
   


	3. Chapter 3

Theo left the clinic with a small print out of the ultrasound, the baby circled in red ink. He had no clue what to think, or what to do. He was teenage boy living out of his truck. He didn't have a job or any other source of income. He had no place to raise a child. He had no clue if the child would even live.

"After the dread doctors were killed I looked through their lab. I found multiple journals on the experiments they've done. I was looking for an answer to why the male chimeras were carrying fetuses." Deaton led him to his office and picked a book off his shelf. "From what I can gather, they didn't care which gender the chimera was, they just wanted to produce more chimeras. They gave the males a type of uterus, and would plant a fertilized embryo inside. Each one died off when the chimera did." 

Theo knew some of this, he didn't know they tried with males. He only knew that one female came close but her body killed the baby when it started taking nutrients from her. Her healing thought it was a parasite. The dread doctors kept trying but the chimeras kept dying before they could produce a child. 

"You were the only chimera to live. They started to experiment on you. From what I've read they gave you a uterus as well, around the time you were 16." Theo remembers them saying they were gonna give him the ability to full shift, like a werecoyote. They never told him about giving him a uterus. "They had tried multiple times over the next year to get an embryo to take. Your body kept killing them off. From the looks of it, they tried nearly 200 times." Theo felt sick. He had been used as a living breathing incubator. "It never worked."

Theo looked at the book to see that the dread doctors stopped putting embryos in him and that's when they came to Beacon Hills and started making chimeras again. "They never stopped trying to figure it out. One doctor had came up with a theory. He proposed that if you were to get pregnant naturally from a supernatural creature, the fetus would live. They never got the chance to try it." Theo felt sick, his stomach twisting. 

"So you're saying since this was naturally done, this baby could live. I could be a father." Deaton nodded with a small smile. "That's if you want to Theo. From everything I've read, I'm confident I could remove the fetus and your uterus." Theo growled at the doctor. "I will not take another life. Never again." 

Deaton gave him some more information on his pregnancy. According to the dread doctors. His pregnancy would last just a bit longer than that of a normal dog's. Around 11 weeks. He was already at 3 weeks so he didn't have long. At five and a half weeks they would know if the baby would live. Until then he was on a strict diet he couldn't afford, he wasn't allowed to full shift, and he was told to avoid fighting. 

Theo got in his truck and went to the store. He had very little money left but him and his child needed to eat. He grabbed what he could afford, which wasn't a lot. When he was done shopping he drove to the preserve. He could make a fire and cook some of the meat. 

He had just gotten out of his truck when his phone rang. Scott was calling him. "What do yo want Scott?" Theo snapped when he answered. "Pack meeting." Scott told him to meet at Lydia's house before hanging up. Theo got back in his truck and drove off, hunger pains pushed aside for the moment.

When the entire pack was gathered in Lydia's living room Scott stood up and started talking. "There's a group of hunters gathering just outside the city limits. Kelvera and I tracked them as far as we could but they have mountain ash around their base. We couldn't get close enough to know just where they are, or how many there are." Everyone quickly looked at Theo. He knew what they wanted but he would be putting himself at risk. His child at risk.

"I figured you could get close enough and tell us what we're dealing with." Theo glared. "Why can't Corey? He can go invisible and get closer than I could." Usually Theo was up for it, still proving to the pack that he was a good guy, but he can't take the risk. "No offence Corey, but if he gets caught he can't put up much of a fight." Stiles's reason was valid but Theo couldn't do this. "Why am I always the one being used as bait?" 

Malia growled and stepped towards Theo. It was nothing new. She would threaten him, he would make a sarcastic comment which would earn him a punch to some part of his body. He didn't wanna take the chance that it would be his stomach. He took a few steps back and held his hands up. Scott stepped between them and flashed his eyes at Malia. "Malia! Stop!" Everyone gaped at Scott. 

Scott had let Theo into the pack when he proved to no longer be a threat. That didn't mean that Scott liked him, he just tolerated him. He had never come to Theo's defense, unless Malia came too close to killing the chimera. "Corey can do it. Theo's right he can get closer and if he's careful he won't get caught." No one knew what to say. Theo relaxed instantly. 

The pack came up with a plan to make sure Corey was safe at all points. Theo stayed in the background like usual. He knew he was pack but he he'd never be family, and for once that bothered him. If the baby did live, he'd have to tell Liam. Liam would probably call him a freak and make Scott kick him out of the pack. Scott would think that he used Liam and would run him out of town. He was alone in this and it scared him.

"Did you hear? Theo?" Lydia was looking at him expectantly. "Sorry." She rolled her eyes and repeated her self. "You're gonna be Corey's get away. All you have to do is stay in the car and drive away when Corey shows up. Got it?" He nodded and the pack meeting was over. Scott was giving them the night, he had to call Kelevra to tell him the plan. Theo didn't wait around. He got in his truck and went back to the woods to try and cook a meal. 

~°~

Theo didn't get much sleep, he was constantly forced to move around. When the sun finally came up he drove to Scott's house. Scott was already up and making himself something to eat. He wasn't surprised when Theo knocked on his door. He just let the chimera in and went back to scrambling eggs. 

"The rest of the pack should be here soon. Do you want any?" Scott held up an egg before cracking it. Normally Theo would say no but he was really hungry. "Sure." His steak from last night didn't survive his morning sickness. 

It didn't take Scott long to finish cooking. He placed a plate filled with eggs, hash browns, and waffles in front of Theo. Theo didn't waste any time digging in. Stuffing his mouth full with each bite. "Geez Theo, you act like you haven't eaten in a week." Scott was close, he did eat, but it was such small meals he might as well be starving himself. 

"Sorry, just haven't had waffles in a long time." Theo slowed his eating, but he was still faster than Scott. When both boys were done, they put their plates in the sink. Scott cleared off the table and put everything away. By the time he was done the pack started arriving. Theo took his place in the background and listened to the plan once more. This time he paid attention.

Theo and Corey drove to the edge of town, continuing on for a mile after the city limits . There, they pulled over and Corey got out. He made sure Theo knew where to park before he went invisible and walked into the woods. Theo turned around and drove a block down the road before parking just inside the line of trees. He strained his senses, tracking Corey as best he could. 

Scott texted him that all roads were clear leading up to the hunter base. Theo couldn't hear or see anything so he texted Scott back that it was clear on his end as well. For 15 minutes nothing happened. No cars drove up or down the road, he didn't hear a single sound. He let himself rest for a second. Taking a deep breath to calm down. He started to listen again when he heard it. Someone was running towards him and they were being followed. 

Scott didn't want them to be followed. If Corey got back here, they couldn't take off. No matter where they go the hunters will follow them. "Fuck!" Theo got out of the truck and ran for Corey. Reaching him just in time to pull him out of the way of an arrow. "Run!" Theo yelled before roaring, hoping Liam or Malia were close enough to help. 

The first hunter rushed Theo, trying to hit him with the crossbow. Theo growled and slashed at the hunter, catching him in the side. The second hunter tackled Theo to the ground, using a blade to cut his chest. Theo shoved him off and stood up just to catch a kick to his stomach. It was hard enough to knock the air out of him. His first thought was his child could be hurt. 

He roared again and rushed the hunter, slamming him hard into a tree. He heard bones crack but he didn't stop. He turned and kicked the hunter that was running up on him. Sending him flying into a another tree. The other hunter looked at Theo, readying his blade. The chimera growled low in his throat, circling around the hunter. He got ready to attack when Liam popped out. Liam was ready for a fight. Theo rushed the hunter and shoulder checked him. Liam ran up behind him and hit him hard on the head. Together they knocked him out. 

"Are you ok? Where's Corey?" Theo shook his head, feeling a dull ache in his stomach. He didn't answer Liam as he rushed back to his truck. He was met with Scott and Malia waiting at his truck with Corey. "The hunters?" Scott looked to Liam seeing as Theo ignored him and got in his truck. Theo didn't hear anything as he started his truck and drove off. Leaving the others to stare after him. He needed to get to Deaton. He needed to know if the baby was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Deaton smiled at the fifth nurse he's passed since making his way down to the morgue, where Melissa told him to meet her. For once their meeting wasn't about a dead body or something similar. For once it was a somewhat simple thing. 

“So what did you need?” Melissa was standing in front of a body locker. It's slab pulled out to reveal multiple herbs the veterinarian had in stock in his own clinic. “Nothing like that.” He smiled and held out a paper he printed back at his office. Melissa took it and looked it over, afraid of what it could be. “Prenatal vitamins?” Her mind was running a mile a minute. 

Which of the pack girls were pregnant. Lydia or Malia? Who was the father, Scott or Stiles? “Don't worry. You're not a grandma.” Deaton comforted when he realized what the nurse was thinking. “Then who are they for?” Deaton debated telling her about Theo’s condition. He knew the chimera didn't want anybody to know but with Melissa in the loop, it was an extra set of eyes on Theo.

“They're for Theo.” Deaton studied her response. “Theo got a girl pregnant?” Melissa thought him of all people would be safe about what he did. “Not exactly. You remember what we discovered about the male chimeras?” Deaton gave her a moment to think over all the information the chimera cadavers provided them with. “Theo's pregnant?!” Melissa's eye were as wide as possible as she came to the right conclusion. “Who's the father?” 

Deaton went on to explain the situation to Melissa. Telling her that Theo had left out some bits and pieces of his unusual conception. “And why does he need the vitamins?” Melissa had led him back up stairs and started to fill the prescription. “I’m hoping they will serve the same purpose as they do with women. I’m hoping it will help make the baby stronger and keep Theo strong and healthy enough that his body won’t try and kill the baby.”

Theo was starting to panic. He had left the pack without an explanation, and raced back to the animal clinic. He kept having pains in his stomach, and he's thrown up twice. Each time the bile was red with blood. He worried the hit to his stomach had killed his baby. 

When Theo reached the clinic he rushed in through the back. “Deaton!” He called out as he searched the building. Coming up empty he pulled out his phone and called the veterinarian. He should have listened when Deaton told him not to get into any fights. Now he might lose the only good thing to happen to him in his entire life.

“For fuck’s sakes! Answer the phone!” The teen swayed as he was hit with another wave of nausea. He gripped the exam table and tried to fight through. Not wanting to see what he's body would expel this time. “Please pick up?” Theo tried to call the doc again, getting the result. “Please be ok?” Theo pleaded with the tiny being growing inside him. “I can't lose you too.”

Theo gave up calling the doc and just sat on the table. He had to come back eventually. The pain had increased and vomiting got worse but Theo wouldn't leave. Not till he knew what was happening. He tried to focus in on the baby's heartbeat, but all he heard was his own, hammering away with worry and fear. 

Melissa took her lunch to look over Theo’s sonograms and see how far along he is. “Thank you again for getting these.” Deaton had barely opened the clinic when Theo came rushing towards him from the back. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting here for nearly an hour!” Theo had blood splattered on his clothes and he looked like he wanted to pass out.

“Theo what happened?” Deaton grabbed the chimera as he swayed on his feet. “We were following a lead and Corey was being chased. The baby...Check the baby.” Theo passed out, slumping in Deaton’s arms. “Help me get him to the exam room.” Melissa dropped the bag she was carrying and rushed forward to grab Theo. She helped Deaton move the teen to the exam table, working quickly to remove his dirty shirt.

Deaton pulled the ultrasound machine over to the table and handed Melissa the gel and the wand. “The baby is about right here, just feel around to find it.” Deaton gestured to the lower middle section of Theo’s stomach, where he last found the baby. Melissa gently prodded Theo’s stomach till she felt the hard lump Keeping her finger there she grabbed the bottle of gel and squirted some on his skin. Moving the wand around, both adults looked to the screen. Within seconds they found the baby. The image had changed from the previous day. The baby was about the same size but now it had something around it. 

“Is there a sack around the fetus?” Melissa looked closer at the fuzzy screen. “It seems so” Deaton paused the image and looked at it more carefully. “I believe the baby has cocooned itself in a protective sack. The baby is fighting back against Theo’s healing.” Melissa cleaned off Theo and covered the teen before printing out the sonogram. “Does that mean that his baby has a chance of living?” Melissa knew that none of the other chimeras’ babies had lived past 5 weeks. “I believe so.” 

Theo came too long enough to tell them what happened. Once he was done Deaton figured his body was trying to heal and the baby was protecting itself, making Theo sick. He gave Theo a sedative to help him sleep, and heal easier. Deaton and Melissa had just finished cleaning up Theo, and laying him down on a makeshift bed, when Scott and the rest of the pack entered the clinic. “Deaton, have you heard from Theo? He’s not answering his phone. I sent Liam and Mason out to look for him but so far nothing.” Scott sounded worried but it seemed he was the only one. “He’s fine. He came to me and is currently sleeping in the exam room.” Deaton nodded towards the room before his office phone went off.

He excused himself and walked into the office and closed the door. “Why was Theo fighting hunters?” Melissa couldn’t help the mama bear feeling she got. Theo was carrying a child that he needed to protect and he didn’t need to be putting himself in such danger. “He was protecting me.” Corey spoke shyly, trying hard not to turn invisible. “Why was he there in the first place?” Her voice was rising with anger. “Mom, he can take care of himself.” Scott had no clue what was making his mom so mad.

“Is that what you’re gonna tell him if he loses his baby?” Melissa was furious with her son. “His what?” Stiles gawaked. “He’s pregnant! And those hunters nearly killed the baby. He’s already at a high risk of losing his child because he’s a chimera, and now you want to put him in dangerous situations. Why? Because he can take care of himself?” She couldn’t believe how they treat Theo.

She knew the things Theo had done. But she also knew how hard Theo had been working to make things better. She knew how often he put himself in danger to protect the members of the pack. She had pulled enough bullets from his body, she didn’t need to pull his unborn child from him as well. 

“How can he be pregnant mom?” Scott looked towards the exam room, where he could hear two heartbeats. “The dread doctors were looking for an easier, more natural way to make chimeras. They started with females but when that didn’t work they put uteruses in the boys.” Corey looked down at his stomach, feeling a bit sick. “They did the same to Theo. They had planted about 200 embryos in Theo as well as others. None of them took, the fetuses would die off after 5 weeks.” 

Melissa explained it as best as she could. Telling them that one doctor theorized that a baby would live if one parent was a supernatural creature. They never got the chance to try it but Theo said the father was a werewolf. Each member of the pack started to feel bad for Theo. Even Malia felt guilty for treating Theo badly. Now she understood why he backed down from her threats yesterday. “Theo could lose his baby and from what Deaton told me, he wants this child.” Scott sighed, nodding his head. “I’ll keep him out of danger from now on. Is there anything else he needs?” Deaton finally walked out of his office. “He needs a place to stay and for all of you to keep this quiet. He didn’t want anybody to know.”

Deaton explained Theo's current living situation, which the veterinarian how to pieced together himself. “I have him on a strict diet that, I'm only now realizing, he can't afford.” Deaton paused when Mason and Liam walked into the clinic. “Did you find Theo?” Liam looked around at his pack. “Yeah, he's ok. Just freaked out a bit after the hunters attacked.” Scott turned to ask his mom something when he came up with a better plan. 

“Liam do you think your parents will let Theo stay at your place?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kind of part one of chapter five. I hope you enjoy :)

"Why would Theo need to stay with me?" Liam questioned looking at each member of the pack. "Scott," Melissa got the alpha's attention, "I'll bring Theo to stay with us." Melissa knew the Geyers would take Theo in if Liam told them about his living situation but they didn't know about the supernatural. How would they explain Theo's growing belly? How would they explain the sudden appearance of a child?

"It would be easier for me to keep an eye on him and the baby. I could make sure he's eating enough and taking his prenatal vitamins. And he won't have to worry about hiding his pregnancy from Liam's parents." Liam and Mason both gaped at the nurse. "I'm sorry. His what?" Liam asked, hoping he had heard wrong. "I'll explain it to them." Stiles pulled Mason and Liam out of the clinic. 

"When Theo wakes up I'll tell him the new arrangement. As for you Scott. I want you to go home and get the guest room ready for Theo and stop at the grocery store to pick up the things Deaton said he needed." Scott didn't argue. He felt bad enough already. Theo had told them he didn't want to be a part of the plan. The alpha should have listened. 

The pack left soon after that. Only staying long enough for Deaton to explain everything better and give them some pointers on how to help Theo. Melissa stayed, calling the hospital to tell them she had an emergency and had to leave early. She got the rest of the day off. Theo was still sleeping somewhat peacefully in the exam room. Deaton put a sign on the front door, saying the clinic was closed for the rest of the day. 

"So what you're all saying is the dread doctors screwed with more than just the supernatural and now Theo is pregnant?" Liam had to clarify. He had taken in a lot of information in the last hour since leaving the clinic. "Yes Liam. So we all have to work to keep Theo out of danger. He's at a high risk for a miscarriage." Scott looked at his pack, making sure they were all listening. 

"I talked to Deaton about Theo and the baby. He told me he offered Theo the chance to abort the pregnancy..." Scott trailed off, letting his words sink in. He wanted to make sure that they all knew and understood what he was saying. "When he told Theo he could remove the baby and Theo's uterus, Theo growled at him and said he won't take another life. Never again." The pack was a bit shocked. The chimera always looked ready to kill. The Theo they all thought they knew would have never cared about the life of another. 

"Theo wants this child and I'm gonna do everything I can to help this baby live. Theo..." Scott trailed off again. This time he waited till all eyes were on him. "Theo is pack. Making that baby the first pup of my pack. I will not stand by and let it be harmed." No one said anything. The room filling with an uneasy silence. Scott could smell the growing tension.

"Scott's right." Stiles spoke up first. "I hate to admit it, but Theo is pack. He's gone to the point of near death to prove he's changed. If he's willing to stand in front of the pack to protect them from a wall of hunters shooting to kill, the least we can do is help him carry his child full term." Scott was grateful to Stiles. The alpha knew Stiles had a lot of pull when it came to who the pack trusted. If he said Theo was pack, then there was no arguing. 

"What can we do?" Malia asked. "My mom told me to go to the store and get lots of red meat. According to Deaton, Theo's diet should be as close to a regular wolf as we can get. I was also thinking of getting Theo a few things to wear when he gets bigger. He wears the same five outfits in different combos, so I'm guessing he doesn't have much to wear."

Lydia grabbed a pen and note pad and started writing down some things. "Stiles and I will go to the store and pick up the food and clothes. Scott you get the guest room ready for Theo. Malia, take the puppy pack and report back to Kelevra and tell them what we found out today." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. 

By the time Theo woke up the sun had gone down, and Melissa was ready to go home. Deaton was in his office with Melissa, going over the sonograms from today when Theo walked in. "Thanks for the help doc. I'll just be going now." Theo needed to eat and find a place to park for the night. "Wait Theo." Melissa stood up and grabbed the teen's arm. "Deaton and I were talking," Melissa started, "And we both agreed it would be easier if you just stayed with Scott and I." Theo was at a loss for words. 

He had done horrible things to Ms.McCall by killing Scott and yet here she was, giving him a place to stay. "I couldn't..." He shook his head. He could only guess what Scott would say if Theo moved in. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Melissa used her best "no bullshit" voice. "You're pregnant Theo, and you need to look after yourself better. I have a spare room where you can sleep comfortable, a warm shower, and most importantly I have food in my fridge. If not for yourself, do it for your baby." Theo's hand moved, without thought, to cover his stomach. Barely touching the fabric of his shirt, but he could feel the bulge growing there. His baby growing there. "Ok."

Melissa grabbed Theo's prenatal vitamins and the ultrasound pictures before following Theo out to his truck. "I told Scott to get the guest room ready for you. He better have listened or I swear, no Stiles for a week." Theo couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped past his lips. "That's how you punish him? No Stiles. That seems like a reward to me." Melissa agreed. The nurse went on to explain to The that he had to take the prenatal vitamins. She told him what Deaton had hoped they would do. She told him to start them in the morning. He told her he understood and thanked her. After they fell into a comfortable silence.

When they reached the McCall residence Theo parked and watched as Melissa got out of the truck. He wanted to put the truck in reverse and take off, but he knew Ms.McCall was right. He had to take better care of himself for the baby. This was better than sleeping in his truck and being woken up all hours of the night to be told to move along. "Grab your stuff and let's go inside." He was startled out of his thoughts by Melissa knocking on his window.

Theo grabbed the duffle he had hidden in the back seat of his truck. It contained all that he owned.  Very little clothing, a phone charger, second pair of shoes, and the ultra sound picture he'd gotten from Deaton. Everything else he had, when coming to Beacon Hills, was sold off by the people who bought the house his fake parents fled from when he didn't return home. 

Melissa led him into the house and up the stairs to the spare room. It was right next to Scott's room. Melissa walked in and stood at the end of a twin sized bed. The room had a desk, a dresser and a bed. The walls were bare and the curtains were simple. It was nothing special. Nothing to big but it was certainly better than his truck. "If you want we could move the tv from the living room up here. Since Scott and I are barely home, no one uses it." Melissa smiled and clapped her hands together. "I'll let you settle in. There's a bathroom down the hall and to the left if you wanna wash up. I'm gonna get started on dinner."

The nurse left Theo alone, giving him a chance to look around. Theo put his duffle bag on the bed and walked around the room. It had been cleaned, he could still smell the cleaning products. They made his stomach churn. He looked through the drawers finding them empty. He ran his fingers over the bed spread, the smell of fabric softener wafting up to his nose. 

"The room hasn't been used since Isaac left." Theo turned quickly to see Scott standing in the doorway. Theo didn't know how to explain why he was there. "Don't worry. My mom told me _everything_." That didn't help Theo calm down. If Scott knew everything, as he implied, then the pack knew as well. "She made me promise to keep it to myself." Scott knew he was thinking the pack knew, which was true, but Scott could tell a white lie to ease his mind. "What did she tell you?" 

"She told me that you are pregnant and could possibly lose the baby. She made me swear that I won't put you in anymore danger. Deaton told us that you are living in your truck." Theo hadn't told Deaton anything about his living arrangements. "As far as the pack knows, my mom told you to move in when she found you in a shitty apartment." Theo let out a relieved sigh. "I went to the store today and picked you up some things." Scott held up two bags as he walked into the room.

"I noticed you wear the same things a lot so I got you some things, and I got you some stuff for when you get um _bigger_." Scott placed the stuff down and stepped back so Theo could look through the bags. "Um thanks?" Theo didn't mean for it to sound like a question but he was at a lost at how to respond. Normally Scott ignored him unless he or the pack needed Theo. He wasn't used to Scott being kind to him. "No problem man," Scott clapped him softly on the back, "I'll leave you alone now." 

Theo looked through the clothes, finding some new jeans, shirts, socks, and even boxers. When he looked through the other bags he found clothes in a bigger size. Most of everything was black. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. It's been a while since he's had a proper shower.

Theo took his time in the shower. Enjoying the hot water falling over his sore muscles. He watched the small layer of dirt and grime wash down the drain. It had been building up over the weeks. He could only wash so much of his body in a gas station bathroom. He didn't start washing up till the water started getting cold. When he got out he felt refreshed and even his stomach had stopped twisting. "Theo, dinner is ready." Melissa knocked on the bathroom door. The teen told her he'd be down soon and started getting dressed. He was thankful for Scott getting him some pajama pants. 

Melissa and Scott were already seated when Theo walked into the dining room. He looked at the table to see a place set for him, right next to Scott. "I hope you like burgers. It was the easiest thing to make at such short notice." Melissa smiled as she picked up her burger and took a bite. Theo sat down and started eating. He took slow, savoring the food. "There's more dude, don't be afraid to eat. The baby needs it as much as you." Scott smiled at the chimera, gesturing towards the kitchen where more patties were. 

When they were all done eating Theo and Scott washed the dishes so Melissa could shower and get some sleep. "I'm gonna head over to Malia's." Scott left and Theo went upstairs to sleep. He took some time to put his stuff away before getting into bed. As he laid there he rubbed his stomach where he knew the baby was. "I think we're gonna be ok." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Here's the second part (kind of) to chapter five

Theo wasn’t sure what he hated more. Throwing up or the immediate need to eat afterwards, causing him to throw up again. It’s like the baby was being picky at what they wanted to eat, and refused to let Theo keep anything that they didn’t like down. It seemed like so far the baby didn’t like meat of any kind.

Melissa woke up to the sound of retching. She figured Theo had woken up with a bit of morning sickness. She sat up and checked the time to see it was only two in the morning. She remembered waking up like this when she was pregnant with Scott. It sucked.

She got up and went down stairs. Looking through her cabinets she grabbed a pack of saltines. At this point in his pregnancy it was the best to settle his stomach. She went back upstairs to find Theo on his knees, head in the toilet. She could smell the vomit and hear it hit the water. “Oh hun.” Melissa kneeled down next to Theo and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Theo mumbled, feeling bad for waking the woman. “It’s fine. C’mon, let’s get you up.” Melissa helped the chimera stand, using her free hand to flush the toilet. “Brush your teeth and try some crackers. It should help.” She held up the package with a small smile. “I uh, I don’t have a toothbrush.” Theo blushed in embarrassment. Melissa opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a new toothbrush, still in the package. Theo took it with a grateful smile.

Melissa left the chimera alone to wash up. She decided to make them both a cup of tea, chamomile for her and ginger for Theo. Crackers didn’t always help with morning sickness but maybe the tea would sooth the baby. She grabbed two cups and placed them on the counter, grabbing the tea bags while the water boiled. She grabbed some honey for her tea.

Theo came down stairs to find Melissa on the couch with a cup of something steaming. “Sit.” She patted the spot next to her and pointed to the other cup of hot liquid. Theo did as he was told and took the cup. “I’m not a tea kind of guy, but thank you.” He blew on the liquid to help cool it down a bit faster. “It’s ginger tea, good for morning sickness.” He nodded slowly and took a sip.

“I remember, when I was pregnant with Scott, I had the worst morning sickness. I swear, the smallest smells made me sick.” Melissa chuckled with a small shake of her head. “I made myself sick with my own perfume.” Theo smiled knowing what she meant. “I hate Scott’s after shave and apparently so does my kid.” He admitted, his hand moving to rest over his stomach. “He does use a bit much.” Melissa’s nose scrunched at the memory of the smell.

“From the way your pregnancy works I’m guessing you’ll be entering your second trimester soon. The morning sickness should go away, but then the cravings start.” She gave him a pointed look which fell away to an amused smile. “I craved oreos dipped in ketchup.” She laughed at the betrayed look on the chimera’s face. “And pizza with hot fudge. I also loved apple juice in my captain crunch.” Theo was not looking forward to his cravings at all.

Melissa continued to tell Theo about her pregnancy. It gave him an idea of what to expect and some ideas on how to handle it. After his tea was finished he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He didn’t even object when Melissa tugged on his arm till he was laying with his head in her lap. He just moved around till he was comfortable. He may have even purred a bit when she started running her fingers through his hair.

Melissa knew the boy needed sleep and she was determined to let him get it. Even if that meant sleeping on the couch with his head in her lap. He looked to peaceful to wake up and there was no way she would be able to get up without waking him. She would just sleep where she sat.

“Mom?” Scott shook his mom’s shoulder lightly, careful to not wake up Theo. “Hmm? What time is it?” Melissa rubbed her eyes and looked to see her son crouching behind the couch. “Just a bit passed four thirty in the morning. Mom, what are you doing down here? What’s Theo doing down here?” Melissa looked down to see Theo was still asleep, using her lap as a pillow.

“I woke up to him throwing up. I made us some tea and he fell asleep while I was telling him about being pregnant with you. He was so tired I didn’t wanna wake him up, and well I can’t move without waking him.” Scott nodded and stood up. He walked around the couch and looked at Theo. The alpha didn’t think it would be a good idea to wake the chimera, but his mom needed sleep as well. “I’ll carry him to his room, you go up to bed.”

Scott did his best to lift Theo without waking him, gently pushing his arms under his shoulders and legs and lifted him up. Once Theo was securely in his arms he followed his mom who helped him navigate the stairs. Scott laid Theo down on his bed and after a moment’s hesitation he covered the teen before leaving his room. “Scott, can I speak with you please?” Melissa pointed to her room where they could hopefully talk without waking up Theo.

“What’s up mom?” Scott sat on the chair by his mom’s bed. “I know Theo didn’t want the pack to know about the baby, but he’s gonna need help eventually. Having a child is expensive, and from the looks of it Theo doesn’t have much money. I can only help so much.” She still had some of Scott’s baby stuff she could give the chimera, but he would still need a lot of other things.

“What do you want me to do mom? It’s his choice whether he wants to tell them. I can’t force him.” Scott knew his mom was right but Theo nearly had a heart attack at the idea of the pack knowing. He didn’t want to see what Theo would do if Scott tried to get him to tell the pack. “No you can’t force him, but you can remind him he’s pack and packs help each other.”

Theo had worked hard to claim his spot in the pack, and Scott knew no one ever told him he was pack. They all just kind of assumed he knew, but the more Scott thought about it the more he saw it. Theo never knew he was pack so he kept trying to prove himself. He kept trying to show that he changed. He thought he wasn’t pack.

“I’ll talk to him in the morning. Maybe I can convince him to let us at least have a baby shower or something.” Melissa smiled, satisfied with his response. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him away so she could sleep. Scott left her room and went to his. He stayed up a bit longer to come up with a plan.

When morning came around Theo was awoken by the smell of bacon. He was normally a sausage guy but his baby wanted bacon, and lots of it. Theo climbed out of bed and started to head down stairs. He paused in the middle of the hall. “How the fuck?” He looked back to his room and then to the stairs. He could have sworn he fell asleep on the couch. He knew Melissa was a strong woman but he doubted she could carry him all the way to his room. That only left one option. “Scott.”

When Theo entered the kitchen he was greeted with the smell and sight of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and pancakes. The idea of Scott carrying him to bed was pushed to the back of his mind as his stomach growled. “My mom had to go into work early, but she told me to remind you about your vitamins and to make you ginger tea for breakfast.” Theo watched as Scott placed two plates on the table, filled with as much food the alpha could fit on the ceramic dish.

Scott and Theo ate in silence. The sounds of forks clunking and scraping were the only sounds in the whole house. Theo ate till he was full, gulping down the tea in hopes he would be able to keep his breakfast down. Scott ate slowly, trying to think of a way to approach the idea of telling the pack. He didn’t want to make Theo mad or cause him more distress. His mom warned him that stress could cause him to lose the baby. That was the last thing Scott wanted to do. 

He was still thinking it over when Theo got up to place his plate in the sink. Scott’s window of opportunity was closing quickly. “So uh, my mom and I were talking last night, or well this morning.” Scott pushed his half empty plate away and turned to look at Theo. “Did you carry me to m-the room?” Theo didn’t turn to face Scott, he kept himself busy with pre rinsing his plate. “Yeah. I came home to find my mom asleep on the couch. She didn’t want to wake you but she was tired, so I carried you to your bed.” Scott wasn’t sure if he should apologize or not.

“Oh…” Theo didn’t know how else to respond. “So what did you and her talk about?” Theo finally turned to look at Scott. Leaning back against the counter and cross his arms over his chest. “We were talking about your pregnancy.” Theo’s hand moved to cover his stomach, as if to protect his child. “We were talking about how we should tell the pack. Telling them means more people to help protect you and give you a better chance of carrying full term.”

Theo started shaking his head. He knew the pack still thought that he was the same Theo from before and they would probably think he was up to something. Plotting against them again. He didn’t even want to think what Liam would say when he found out. Would Liam be able to put two and two together? Would Liam know he was the dad?

“Theo, we’re your pack, let us help.” Theo stopped, eyes going wide at Scott’s words. “W-what?” Scott stood up and walked over to the chimera. “I know we haven’t been the most welcoming pack, but _you are_ apart of my pack, my beta, and we want to help. Not just with keeping the baby alive but with raising him or her. We can have a baby shower or something to help you get the things you need. And when you have the baby we can help you take care of him. I’m just gonna call the baby a him cause I’m kind of hoping the pack’s first pup will be a boy.”

Scott was rambling now. Theo’s heart had stopped beating when Scott called him his beta. He always thought Scott only kept him around because he was useful. He never thought he was pack. Just an ally. “I’m what?” Scott paused his rambling, mid explanation about why he thinks the baby is a boy. “You are pack, you are my beta, Theo. I want to help you and so will the pack. Just give them a chance.”

Theo felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He didn’t want to show Scott how much that meant to him. He turned away and tried to look busy with the dishes in the sink. “H-how do you know the pack will help?” Theo needed to change the subject before he started to cry. Ms.McCall had warned him about his hormones making him a cry baby. “Because we help each other, we’re a family Theo; and that family now includes you and your baby.” That did it.

Theo felt the tears fall before he could stop them. Scott was worried he did something wrong when he heard Theo sob quietly. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok.” Scott turned Theo to him and wrapped his arms around the teen. Theo would deny it if someone asked, but he clung to Scott as more tears fell. “If you want I can tell the pack and you can stay here and rest. Once they understand what’s going on I’ll come get you.” Theo nodded not trusting his voice. He hates how he’s reacting but he couldn’t stop it. “And don’t worry, this here will stay between us.”

Scott had left after they both did the dishes. He told Theo not to worry before giving him another hug. The chimera decided to clean the house a bit. A thanks to Ms.McCall for inviting him into her home and taking care of him. He had cleaned the kitchen and the living room. He cleaned the bathroom, it still smelled like vomit from last night. He even cleared out the spoiled left overs and took out the trash.

He was about to start on the dining room when Scott walked into the house, followed by the pack. Theo stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at him before their eyes trailed down to his stomach. Immediately he covered his stomach in protectiveness. “What are you doing?” Scott frowned as he noticed the dust rag in Theo’s hand. “I was just cleaning up a bit. It’s the least I could do...” He trailed off when he caught Scott’s look. “You do realize you’re a guest and guests don’t do housework.” Theo nodded but he still felt the need to do his part.

“What’s everyone doing?” Theo wanted the subject to change. “We came to give our support and Lydia decided we need to have a baby shower for you.” Stiles spoke up giving Theo a friendly smile. Something Theo wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of. “Babies are expensive to raise and I’m guessing you don’t even know the basics so I got jobs for all.” Lydia walked up to him. “But for you momma, you get to relax.” She patted his arm, smirking when he growled at her for calling him momma. “So let’s get started.”

Everyone groaned but took their seats. “You do realize that the baby may not survive. You could be doing all this for nothing.” Theo hated to admit it but it was a reality they may have to face. “Yes Theo we know that, but do you really think we are gonna give up without a fight? Have you met your pack?” Lydia gave him a pointed look. Daring him to argue with her. “Ok, as long as we all know…” Scott cut him off. “Drink your tea and let us do what we do best.” Theo growled. If this is what being apart of the pack was, being bossed around and treated like a fragile pregnant person, then he changes his mind. He doesn’t want to be in the pack.

“Mason, Corey, and I can handle the actual setup of the baby shower. The rest of you are in charge of gifts and snacks.” Lydia started writing down the things Theo would need. Starting with a crib, a car seat, and changing table. “I’m guessing you’ll be living here for some time so we should probably help you move the room around to fit all this stuff in there.” Lydia left no room for anyone to argue with what she said. She talked to fast and to commanding to allow anyone else a word.

“Are you sure she’s not the alpha?” Theo whispered to Scott who was looking something up on his phone. “I’m starting to wonder that myself.” The other were creatures in the room chuckled. Theo sat back and watched the pack struggle to keep up with what Lydia was saying. The banshee wrote multiple lists, handing them out to every person. Theo wasn’t allowed to see what she had put. According to her, it was meant to be a surprise.

Halfway through the meeting Liam, Corey, and Nolan came running in. “Sorry! We had practice and coach wouldn’t let us leave.” Liam sat down next to Malia, trying to catch his breath. “So what did we miss?” Scott filled in Liam on the pack plan, handing the three new comers a list of their own. Theo kept his gaze on Liam. He wanted to know what the beta thought of all this. “Are you ok with this Liam?”

There was no way Liam didn’t know he was the father. He had been the only one to sleep with Theo. If they knew how far long he was, it wasn’t much of a jump to figure out when he conceived. “Oh, I’m cool with it. A bit weirded out but it’s Beacon Hills.” Liam gave him a smile. Theo couldn’t believe it. “You’re cool with being a father at 17?” Everyone went silent. All their eyes were on Theo, including Liam’s.

The beta looked shocked and confused at the question, then his expression changed. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. Theo could see his lips forming silent words but couldn’t make out what he was trying to say. Finally Liam seemed to come to a conclusion. “I’m the father?” Theo cursed himself. Liam hadn’t figured it out. Theo could have continued to lie about who the father was.

“I thought you knew.” Theo started to curl in on himself. Trying to make himself as small as possible. He was feeling uncomfortable under everyone’s gaze. He could feel the judgement coming from them. His mind was racing with everything they could be thinking. “How do you know for sure I’m the father?” Liam asked feeling the same unease when everyone looked at him.

It took Theo a moment to realize what Liam was asking. What he was implying with his question. “You know what? Fuck you Dunbar!” Theo could feel tears slide down his cheeks as he stood and headed for the door. Stopping at the threshold and looking at Scott over his shoulder. “Thanks for the help Scott, but I can do this on my own.” With a final glance at Liam he walked away and got in his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One comment/kudos equals one smack to the back of dumbar's head. Delivered via Malia...


	7. chapter 7

Everyone sat in silence, watching the door as if Theo would walk back through it. They all had known a supernatural had impregnated Theo. None of them would have thought it was Liam. They understood Liam's shook at the news but they couldn't understand why Liam would say such a thing.

"Dick move Dunbar!" Stiles stood up and rushed for the door. Smacking Liam on the back of the head as he passed him. Lydia got up and followed Stiles. She gave Liam a look that the beta could only describe as  a disappointed mother. It hurt far more than Stiles' smack.

"Wow Liam, just wow." Mason got up, shaking his head as he and Corey made their way outside. Liam could hear everyone get in their cars. He heard Stiles tell Mason and Corey to check all the places they think Theo would go. He and Lydia would try a few places of their own. Malia got up and told Stiles she would try to track him.

"I think you should go home Liam. I'm going to go with Mason and Corey." Scott was giving him the same look as Lydia. As the alpha past his beta he shook his head and heaved a tired sigh. He knew Liam was shocked but he didn't have to be a dick and insinuate that Theo had slept around.

Liam sat there. He had no clue what to think, or what to do. He hadn't meant to hurt Theo. He just wanted to be positive that the baby was his. Theo had a life outside of their friendship and outside of the pack. How was he supposed to know that he was the only one Theo has slept with? He just needed to know that the baby was his and there was no doubt about it. If he was going to raise a child he had to know it was his, one hundred percent.

Liam didn't move from his spot. His eyes still staring at the door where Theo had walked through. His pack was out there trying to find the chimera. And he was here, feeling like an asshole but still questioning whether or not he believed Theo. He wanted to, he had no reason not to, but his teen mind just kept jumping back to the idea of being a father at 17. He wasn't ready to have a kid. He barely was learning what being a grown up was. His mom still cut the crust from his PB&Js. How was he meant to raise a kid?

"Liam? Where's Scott and Theo?" Melissa's shift was cut in half. Budget cuts were a bitch. "They're... Scott... Theo..." Liam kept trying to speak but what he said kept pushing its way to the front of his mind. He choked on a sob, feeling everything at once hit him. "Oh honey." Melissa rushed forward and pulled Liam into a tight embrace. Rubbing his back and making shushing sounds.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Liam clung to her. Feeling regret and fear clawing at his insides. "I m-messed up." Melissa held him a bit tighter. She knew that these kids walked around with the weight of the world on their shoulders, feeling like they had to bare it all on their own. "It's ok. Whatever it is you can fix it." Liam wasn't sure he knew how.

Melissa held Liam till he calmed down enough to pull away from her on his own. "What happened?" Melissa knew sometimes the pack just needed someone to listen to them. "Theo told us who the father of the baby is." Melissa nodded. She didn't want to react till she knew who it was. "It's me..." Liam couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see someone else look at him with disappointment. "What did you do?" Melissa felt a surge of protectiveness for Theo. She worried how Liam reacted. Was it in anger? Did he hurt Theo?"

"I asked him if he was sure, and he got mad at me. He walked out after telling Scott he could do this on his own." Liam could smell the anger coming off of Melissa. "You did what!" Melissa didn't want to yell but she couldn't believe Liam could be so heartless. "Where is he?" Liam shrugged which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Really Liam? Do you know how much stress you could have put Theo through? He was terrified of telling us who the father was. The fact that he said it at all probably had his blood pressure through the roof. All of that, and you accuse him of sleeping around!" Melissa rubbed her temples. She was gonna have a headache from hell later. "I didn't mean it like that! I just needed to know that he was sure I was the father! I didn't want to go through all of this only to find out the kid isn't mine. I was scared!" Liam started crying again.

Melissa made him feel even worse. He knew they were supposed to be making it easier on Theo and he did the opposite. "I'm still a kid myself. I want to be a hundred percent sure before I get attached. Before I reveal everything to my parents. I didn't mean to hurt Theo, or his baby." 

Melissa sighed heavily. She understood Liam's reasoning but he could have gone about it better. "I'm guessing the pack is out there looking for him, and you should be too." Melissa stood up and walked to her purse. "Take my car. I'm gonna stay here and make dinner. Bring my boys home."

Liam took the keys from her outstretched hand. He thanked her before running to the car. As he drove down the road he called Mason. "Please pick up?" Liam had to call back twice before finally Mason picked up. "Ok I know I'm a dick, but please just tell me all the places you guys have already checked so I don't go in circles." Mason gave him a big lecture, making sure to point out what a bad person Liam was for what he did. The pack wasn't going to let this go for a long time. When Mason's anger finally cooled he told Liam all the places they checked.

The pack had covered all of Beacon Hills looking for Theo and they came up empty. They tried to track his scent but apparently he knew how to mask his scent. Liam had to think of every single place he had ever seen Theo. Each one had been checked. He tried calling Theo but he was sent to voicemail each time. He was about to give up and go home when he thought of a single place. He had only seen Theo there once, so the pack wouldn't think to check it. Given what the place represented, he doubted Theo would actually go there, but it was his last shot to find the chimera.  

He turned the car around and headed for the preserve. He parked at the entrance, and got out of the car. He locked the doors before breaking out into a run. Hoping that he could remember where the place was. He had taken many turns, finding himself going in circles before he finally found the tree Theo had jumped from. He wasn't far away.

When the bridge came into view he panicked. He didn't see Theo anywhere. He kept walking closer, hoping to catch a scent he could follow. "Of all people, you're the last one I want to see." Liam jumped at the sound of Theo's voice. It took Liam a few seconds but he finally saw Theo at the bank of the river. "I know, but the pack has been looking for you since you left. I figured none of them thought to check here, and I had a hunch you would come here."

Liam walked over to him and took a seat. Leaving some space between them in hopes that Theo would listen to what he wanted to say. While driving around he had time to really think about everything. To come to a conclusion. "I'm sorry I said that." Theo scoffed in reply. "I freaked when you confirmed I was the father. I should have handled it better but I wanted to know that you were positive I was the father.  I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did." 

Liam watched the water flow in the river, giving Theo time to respond. "You were my first, and my last, so I'm pretty damn sure the baby is yours." Theo felt his cheeks heating up at his confession. "Ok." Liam knew he should say more but he had to think how to word it. "Ok? Just ok?" Theo looked at him in anger. 

"I mean..." Liam looked at Theo with a small smile, "Ok, let's do this." He had no clue what he was saying but he wanted Theo to know he'd be there for him. "I don't exactly know anything about raising a kid, and I'm sure I'm nowhere near ready to, but I'll be there. This is my baby as well and I'm not gonna walk away from him or her just because I'm scared and clueless. And I'm not gonna walk away from you." 

Theo didn't know how to respond. He had feared how Liam would say he wanted nothing to do with him or the baby. He thought he would have to do this alone, despite what the pack said. He didn't expect Liam to stick by him. Sure the beta was a good kid with a kind heart, and a need to do the right thing, but even he had a limit.

"Y-you want to be apart of..." Liam cut Theo off quickly. "Yes Theo, I want to be apart of our baby's life." Theo smiled softly and covered his stomach with his hand. "You don't have to do this on your own. The pack is more than willing to help. You should see what Lydia put on the list of things for us to get you. I don't even know what half of this is." Liam pulled the list from his pocket and looked it over.

"Scott told me I was pack, he called me family." Theo watched the river flow, listening to the water rushing over the rocks on the bank. "He told us the same thing. He said a pack sticks together and helps each other." Theo nodded. He had gotten the same speech. "Stiles told us that an actual pack will do everything to help a pregnant wolf. They'll hunt and bring food for the wolf. Some of the females will even start to lactate to help feed the pups." Theo eyes went a bit wide at the thought of him lactating.

"We should call the pack and tell them you're fine. Also Ms.McCall is making dinner and wants you home." Liam pulled his phone out and started looking through his contacts for Scott. "It's my last chance." Theo kept his eyes on the river. "Our baby is my last chance to have a family of my own." Liam looked up from his phone, his finger barely tapping the screen. "What do you mean? You have a family." Liam thought Theo understood that.

"Not a pack Liam, a family. People I share blood with. I lost that when I killed my sister, and after hell I figured I'd never have it again." Theo wiped his cheeks quickly, catching the tears before they got to far. "I was scared to tell the pack about the baby, especially since it's yours. I feared they would think I was up to something and they'd take them from me." Liam pulled Theo into a side hug.

"That won't happen Theo. Scott would never do that. He saw how much you've changed, how good you are now. He'd never let anything happen to our baby." Theo nodded but he still felt that fear of losing the most important person in his life. " _I_ won't let anything happen to our baby." Theo looked up at Liam, finding the beta already looking down at him. Their faces were inches apart. 

Theo licked his lips slowly, eyes trailing down to Liam's. Liam watched Theo carefully before leaning in further. He left two inches of space. Allowing Theo space to pull back. Theo closed the distance. Letting his lips brush against Liam's. Liam tilted his head to the side, hand coming up to cup Theo's cheek. Theo deepened the kiss, pulling Liam closer by the front of his shirt.

Theo pulled back first. He needed to catch his breath and the baby didn't like the position he was in. Liam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another person. "Did you call just so I can listen to the two of you make out?" Liam looked down at his phone. He somehow managed to call Scott without noticing. "Shit, sorry. I actually called to say I found Theo and we were on our way to your house." Liam's face heated up making Theo chuckle.

"Well hurry up, my mom is getting worried," Scott paused a moment, "Let me talk to Theo real quick." Liam handed over the phone. Theo barely said "Hello", before he was being yelled at by Ms.McCall. "Theodore Matthew Raeken! Do you know how worried I am? I know what Liam said hurt, but that doesn't give you the right to walk out and not tell anyone where you were!" Theo looked guilty but also slightly embarrassed. It had been nearly ten years since he was scolded and yelled at like this.

"Once you get home, you are to eat your dinner, shower and then straight to bed. And and..." Melissa trailed off trying to think of something else. "No Liam for a week!" Liam went to protest but was cut off. "I said no Liam!" The line went dead and Theo handed back the phone. "Did... Did I just get grounded?"


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on double updates for all my fics, as an apology for not updating the last couple of times. The holidays were a bit time consuming for me and it was a bit hard to make time to write. This is just part one of the double update.

Theo has learned one thing living with Scott the past week. Melissa didn't not joke around when she said someone was grounded. The second he got home the night he ran off, he was ushered to the table. In front of him was a stake with mashed potatoes and mixed veggies, a cup of ginger tea was sat next to the plate. The pack ate in silence, afraid to set off Melissa. Theo had apologized to her and the pack. Liam was quick to do the same, trying his hardest to explain why he did what he did.

The pack accepted both of their apologies, Melissa just nodded with a stern look. Once everyone was done Melissa told Liam to the dishes and she sent Theo up to his room. Theo tried to object, claiming he should help Liam, but Melissa wasn't hearing it. She walked him to his room and pointed to his bed. He immediately sat down and gave her his full attention.

Melissa took a moment to gather her thoughts. Crossing her arms over her chest and pacing in the small room. She wanted to yell in frustration, but she also wanted to hug the teen. Thankful his was ok and home. Theo still seemed to think he was alone in this and she needed him to understand that he wasn't. He gave her a scare when Scott told her what had happened. She got most of the story from Liam but he didn't tell her what Theo had said when he left.

"I get it Theo. I get that what Liam said hurt, but that didn't give you the right to walk out like that. I know you've been on you own for a while and it still seems like that at times." She walked forward and sat next to the chimera. "You're not alone anymore, you don't have to do this on you own. Do you understand me? You have a home, Theo. You have a pack, a family, who care about you. You have people around you to help you and take care of you, you just have to let us in."

Theo looked at Melissa with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared." His voice cracked with emotion. "The last family I had was killed either by me or because of me. I don't want to lose this family, especially not my baby. It's just easier to be on my own, less people to lose." Melissa pulled him close and held him. She knew a little bit about his past. She knew he had let his sister freeze to death to have her heart, and his parents disappeared shortly after the funeral.

"This pack has faced many things, many enemies. Yes, we've lost some people along the way, but we're here. We're strong and we can handle whatever comes our way." Theo clung to Melissa, clung to the hope she was giving him. "You won't lose us Theo." Melissa rubbed his back and held on to him a bit tighter.

After a few minutes Theo pulled away and rubbed his face, trying to wipe the tears away. "You weren't joking when you said I'd be a cry baby." He scoffed as more tears fell. "Take a shower and then get to bed. You'll feel better in the morning." Theo just nodded and waited for her to leave his room. Once he was alone he laid back on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

Theo thought over the day. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He had woken up with morning sickness which led to a nice talk to Melissa. When he finally woke up for the day to start he had a heart to heart with Scott and got a pack. All of it came crashing around him when Liam had spoke before thinking. His emotions got the best of him and he acted without thinking.

Yes. everything worked out but it was enough in one day. He was tired and just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep. To hell with the shower, the bathroom will still be there in the morning. Theo stood up and stripped off his dirty clothes, tossing them to the corner of his room, before laying down on his bed. He pulled the blanket over himself and moved around till he was comfortable. Just as he found the perfect position he realized he left his light on. He really didn't want to get up and have to go through the whole process again.

"For someone that looks so cuddly, you're thinking too hard." Liam's voice startled him. "Well I wouldn't be thinking so hard if I would have remembered to shut off the light before getting into bed." Theo didn't move but his eyes landed on Liam leaning against the door frame. "I'll turn it off for you. I was just coming up to say I was leaving. I think Mrs.McCall was serious when she said no Liam for a week." He chuckled as he remembered the look he got when he asked if he could come by tomorrow to help Scott and Stiles move Theo's room around. He only got permission because Lydia had spoke up about taking Theo shopping for more clothes.

"I think she was too." Theo let out a soft chuckle. "I haven't been grounded in nearly ten years." Liam laughed. "I was grounded two weeks ago so good luck." Liam switched the light off and got ready to walk away. Stopping mid turn to walk over to Theo and kiss him quickly on the forehead. "Goodnight Theo," Liam hesitated for a second before whispering just loud enough for Theo to hear, "Goodnight baby." Liam walked away before Theo could see his face heat up.

Theo smiled to himself. He himself had only really acknowledge his baby a few times, so seeing Liam talk to the baby had his stomach twisting in a good way. "Goodnight baby." He rubbed his hand in a soothing circle over the hard lump in his stomach. He felt the tiniest movement, almost like a butterfly wing fluttering. His baby had heard him.

The next few days he was forced to spend with Lydia. The banshee had taken him shopping for more clothes and other basic necessities. By the time she was done Theo had a dresser full of new clothes, most of his old stuff was forcibly thrown away. The bathroom he shared now had his own products so he wouldn't be using any of Melissa's stuff anymore. Even his truck had been fixed and cleaned.

Lydia was making sure he didn't have a single thing to worry about. She even talked Deaton into hiring the chimera so he could have a source of income. He started in two days as the vet's assistant. Taking over Scott's old job would allow him to be able to save up money for a place of his own.

By the middle of the week he had to go see Deaton to check in on the baby. Melissa was at work, so he asked Liam to go with him. He figured it would be nice for Liam to get to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. Liam agreed and promised to meet him at the clinic. Theo was nervous. He was four weeks pregnant. He had a week and a half left to see if his child would live.

"So how does this work?" Liam and Theo were sat in Deaton's office, waiting for the vet to finish with a Labrador that came in for its shots. "Deaton is just gonna do an ultrasound to see how the baby is growing. Make sure the baby is healthy and surviving." Liam nodded, his leg shaking anxiously.

Liam had seen the ultrasound pictures, Melissa pointed out the baby for him, but now he was gonna see it live. He was gonna hear the heartbeat. "Calm down Liam. You're making me nervous which makes me wanna puke." Liam gave him a small smile and tried to get his leg to stop moving.

"Alright Theo, come back now." Theo nodded and followed Deaton to the exam room. The chimera shrugged off his jacket and removed his shirt. Liam walked in the room just as Theo laid down on the exam table. Deaton was preparing the ultrasound machine. Liam walked to stand next to Theo, crossing his arms so his hands wouldn't shake so much. "Liam, please calm down. You're making the baby nervous which is making me sick." Theo held up his hand for Liam to take. After a moment Liam grabbed it and squeezed.

"What three things can't long be hidden?" Liam rolled his eyes but he took a deep slow breath and answered Theo. "The sun," Liam took a deep breath in, "The moon," He held it, "The truth," He let it out. Liam did it once more before he felt his heart beat slow down and his shoulders relax. "Alright Theo, this might be cold."

Deaton squirted some gel on Theo's stomach making the chimera hiss. Deaton grabbed the wand and moved it around where he had found the baby the last time. Once he found the baby he pressed the wand a little harder. "It looks like the sack is holding up. They're still fighting against your healing. That's a good sign." Deaton messed with the machine and soon a heartbeat sounded throughout the room. It was strong and steady.

Theo closed his eyes and tried to commit the sound to memory. If his child didn't make it he wants to at least have this memory to recall. "T-that's our baby?" Liam's voice was shaky. Theo could feel the heat from Liam's body as the beta leaned forward to get a better look at the fuzzy blob Deaton focused on. "Actually..." Deaton moved the wand to a different part of Theo's abdomen.

"What?" Theo's eyes snapped open with panic. He looked at the screen trying to see what the vet saw. "Well..." Deaton finally stopped moving the wand and froze the screen. "Theo, I believe you are having twins." Deaton pointed to a second sack that was just barely visible behind the first. "Twins?" Theo stared at the screen seeing both the sacks. "As in two babies?" Liam's heart was beating so fast he was afraid of it giving out. "Yes Liam, two babies."


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this little fluff chapter.

Once Deaton had printed out the ultrasound pictures, two for each of them, he left Theo and Liam alone. Theo cleaned off his stomach and got dressed. He was trying to process what Deaton had told him. Normally expecting parents would be thrilled to hear the news of twins. All Theo could think of was that twins meant he had the chance of losing two lives instead of one. Twice the hurt, twice the mourning.

"Theo?" Liam's voice was quiet. Like he was afraid of setting Theo off. "Theo are you ok?" Theo didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if he was ok. He had come to terms with the idea of having a child, or losing a child. Now he learns he is carrying twins. How was he supposed to react to that.

"Theo?" Liam walked up to the chimera and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." Liam tugged lightly on Theo's shoulder, forcing Theo to turn to him. "We can handle this." Liam wasn't sure how they would do this, but he needed Theo to know he was still here. He needed Theo to understand that whether they were having one baby or twelve, he was gonna stand by Theo and help him no matter what.

"How Liam? How are we gonna handle this? How am I supposed to go on everyday knowing that I can lose two lives instead of one." Theo's hand moved to cover his stomach. The bump there was getting bigger everyday. At this point it looked like Theo had a deflated basketball under his shirt. If he wore a big enough shirt no one would be able to tell his stomach was growing.

"Don't think of it that way Theo! Why? Why is that the only thing you focus on?" Liam understood that they could lose their babies. He just wished Theo would focus on the fact that he's having kids. Focus on the good things. "What else should I focus on? Tell me Liam, what could be more important than whether or not my children live?"

"How about their names? Their gender?" Theo blinked in surprise. Liam took Theo's silence as a chance to continue. "What about their first word? Or who they'll go to when they have a bad dream? Will they be like me or you? My last name, your last name, or both?" Theo still didn't talk. Liam seemed to have stunned him into complete silence. "How about focusing on the idea that you are gonna have two beautiful babies to take care of. Two tiny humans who will depend on you for everything. How about focusing on the fact that they exist because of you." Theo had tears in his eyes.

With everything going on he's never even given a thought to what the gender was. "I don't know." Theo's voice broke as his tears began to fall. "Don't know what?" Liam questioned, stepping closer to Theo and taking his hand in his own. "I don't know any names to give them." Theo looked at their joined hands. Feeling warmth radiate from Liam's to his own.

"We can get one of those baby name books and look through it. We can ask the pack." Liam pulled Theo into a hug, letting the chimera use him to muffle his cries. "I know it's scary and way too easy to focus on the bad, but it can't be all we focus on." Theo nodded to show he was listening.

After Theo calmed down Liam thanked the vet and walked Theo out to his truck. "Scott talked his mom into letting me join you all for dinner, so I'll meet you there." Theo nodded and hugged Liam again. "Thank you for today, for coming with me, for what you said. For all of it." Liam smiled and leaned into press a kiss to the corner of Theo's lips. "It's what I'm here for." Theo chuckled while rolling his eyes.

Liam left the clinic first. Deaton had asked Theo to come back in for a refill prescription. The vet was gonna take it himself but seeing as Theo lived with Melissa he figured it would get filled faster if Theo gave it to her. By the time Theo left the clinic he figured Melissa was home and starting dinner.

Pulling into the driveway, Theo was surprised to see Liam was already there along with Scott and Lydia. He wasn't aware of Lydia joining them. He really hoped they weren't going to force him to do more shopping with the red head. He'd run away for sure this time.

"Sorry I'm late, Deaton wanted..." Theo cut himself off as he turned to face the living room. There was balloons and streamers everywhere. You couldn't see the ceiling, it was so covered. A table had been set up with finger foods and drinks. The furniture pushed aside to make more room. There was another table set up that had a mountain of gifts on it and around it.

The entire pack, including sheriff Stilinski, Argent, and Peter we're standing in the middle of the room. "Surprise!!" Lydia screamed as she rushed forward and clamped a hand around Theo's bicep, pulling him further into the house. "What is this? What's going on?" Theo was lost. His birthday wasn't till November, and he was sure the pack didn't know that.

"It's your baby shower. You had such a fit about it that had we told you we were still planning it you'd never of agreed." Lydia smiled, feeling very proud of herself for pulling it off. "There's a very specific reason I didn't want a baby shower!" Theo was beyond pissed.

"Theo, remember what we talked about." Liam stepped forward and took Theo's hand. "The good things." Theo looked at Liam like he betrayed him. Everyone knew how he felt about the baby shower and they went behind his back and did it anyway. "If it makes you feel better, everyone kept their receipts. You know, just in case." Lydia tried to smooth it over. Theo took a deep breath and nodded. At least he could get rid of everything if worse came to worse.

"Fine, but I hope you got more than finger sandwiches." Theo walked over to the table to find mostly finger foods but there was also some fried chicken. He grabbed a plate and a few pieces and then some sandwiches. Melissa gave him a cup of ginger tea. He didn't like constantly drinking the tea, but he did like keeping his food down. 

"Ok, you get to sit here and watch as we play the baby shower games." Lydia gently pushed Theo down on the recliner with a bright smile. "Ok, split up into teams of two!" Lydia was quick to grab Stiles. Scott paired with Malia, Mason and Corey paired up, Melissa and argent paired up. Leaving Derek, Liam, and Nolan. "Is Theo an option?" Theo growled lowly at Liam. He didn't know what this game was but he sure in the hell wasn't playing. "Ok then I pick Derek." Liam grabbed the older man by the wrist and pulled him to his side. Nolan smiled shyly, looking out of place. "I'll pair up with the kid!" Peter called out, sounding very annoyed.

"Great! Now everyone grab a blindfold!" Once everyone had their blind folds Lydia handed out baby food jars of applesauce. "Each member blindfolds themselves and then tries to feed their teammate. First team that finishes, wins a prize!" Lydia looked very happy with herself.

Theo figured this would be entertaining. "The sheriff will let us know when to start. Everyone blindfold yourself." Lydia sat across from Stiles and placed her blindfold on. Once everyone was ready the sheriff told them to start. Theo sat back and watched as everyone opened their jars and tried to dip the spoon in.

Liam had managed to scoop some and was now blindly reaching out to find Derek's face. "Is that your mouth?" Derek nodded and started to feel for Liam's face. Both had managed to find the others' mouth with one hand but completely miss with the spoon full of applesauce. Lydia was feeding Stiles easily who kept gagging at the taste. Melissa and Argent were laughing as she missed his mouth for the fifth time. Scott and Malia were easily feeding each other but something told Theo they were somehow cheating. 

Mason and Corey had managed to smear applesauce all over their faces but their jar was almost empty. Nolan had his jar opened and his spoon ready but he wasn't moving. Peter was the same. Theo felt like stirring up some trouble. "Lydia! Peter and Nolan aren't playing!" Theo called out with a smirk only the sheriff can see.

"Peter! You offered to pair up, now play the game!" Lydia somehow looked in Peter and Nolan's direction despite still having her blindfold on. "If I had known the game I would have let the kid sit out." Peter barked. "Just play the damn game Peter. From what I remember you used to be highly competitive." Derek teased his uncle earning a growl. "If this ruins my shirt..." Lydia cut him off and said she'd buy him a new one.

By the time the game was over Lydia was the only one who came out clean. Theo was sure Stiles was pre-warned about making a mess of the red head. Scott and Malia had won but if you asked Theo, Corey and Mason should have won. Their jar was empty and they didn't cheat. "Ok! Next game!" Lydia grabbed a diaper bag from behind a chair. She placed it on the coffee table next to a notebook and pen.

"Each of you, and I do mean each of you, will take a turn. No looking inside, no pulling anything out. You have two minutes to feel around the bag and try and guess all ten things in the bag. Whoever gets the most correct gets a prize, and Theo and Liam get the baby stuff inside for their baby." Lydia smiled and placed the bag down. Melissa was the first one up.

"Let's see if I remember any of this stuff." Melissa put her hand in the bag and started to feel around. "There's more than ten items in this bag Lydia." She looked to the redhead who shrugged. "There's multiples of each item, makes it harder and Theo and Liam get more." Melissa nodded and continued to feel around.

"While everyone takes their turn let's play another game." Lydia was having way to much fun with this and it was only a matter of time before Theo was dragged into the games. Mason and Corey started to giggle as they pulled out yarn and scissors. Theo didn't like the look on their faces. "Now this is usually done when the mother is further along and much bigger but I figured by then Theo would more likely claw anyone who dared come near him." Lydia walked over to Theo and held her hand out to him. Theo ignored it but stood up anyway. 

"Theo isn't very big but according to Deaton he does have a baby bump. So this game is guess his measurements. I'm gonna take Theo into another room and measure his baby bump. Everyone else pass around the yarn that Mason has and try to guess how big his bump is, like this." Lydia proceeded to cut a mock measurement and cut the yarn. "Whoever is the closest to his size wins. Now Theo." The banshee turned to Theo and gave him a overly sweet smile. "Show us your bump." Theo growled at her, he was not about to lift his shirt so people and try and guess how big he was.

"Oh quit it, just pull your shirt tighter and let everyone get a look." Theo was about to object when he felt someone tug on his shirt. He turned quickly to see Melissa smiling. "Pay back for running off and scaring me." She smirked and pulled his shirt from the back, making it tight around his stomach. Lydia moved so everyone could get a good look. "Great! Now come one Theo." Lydia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs. 

Theo was really starting to hate this pack. He was also starting to regret letting the pack know about pregnancy. "You can do this part if you want." Lydia told him when they entered his room. "And here I thought you were gonna man handle me again." Theo took the ball of yarn she held out to him. He wrapped it around his waist making sure to measure the widest part of his stomach. He used his claw to cut the yarn, ignoring the scissors Lydia was handing him. "There. Can I go back to eating now?" Lydia rolled her eyes but she shooed him away.

Theo made it back to his seat just in time to have the diaper bag game come to an end. "Alright everyone let’s see who guessed the most right." Lydia took everyone's list and looked through them. "We have a tie!" Lydia held up two lists. "Derek and Mrs.McCall!" Melissa clapped and cheered. "I still got it!" Derek just gave a small nod and walked over to the prize table. Each of them picked their prize and opened it. Derek got a gift card to Starbucks and Melissa got a set of drinking glasses. 

"Did everyone make their guesses?" Everyone in the room held up their piece of yarn. Lydia took her's around and measured everyone else's. "And the winner is..." Lydia paused, probably trying to build tension. "Liam and Scott!" Everyone groaned and Theo smirked. "Of course they won, they've actually hugged Theo. Pick someone else." Liam and Scott pouted like kicked puppies. "Melissa's hugged him too, she didn't get nowhere near as close as Scott and Liam." 

Lydia let Liam and Scott have it. They each picked a gift. Liam got an Amazon gift card and Scott got his second mini basket filled with candy's and chocolates. Theo thinks he was using his wolf sense to pick his gifts. "One more game and then Theo can open the gifts." Lydia gestured to Mason and Corey who ran to the kitchen. "This one should be fun!" Lydia smirked and turned to Theo. "You have to participate." Theo glared. He was guessed he could out run everyone but Malia, but would Scott allow her to tackle him and put his babies at risk. 

Mason and Corey came walking back in with two cookie sheets that had multiple baby bottles on them. They were each filled with what looked like apple juice. "Each of us will get a baby bottle. For those of us under 21, we get apple juice, for those of us over 21 you get beer." Lydia let Mason give the adults a bottle and Corey gave the teens their bottles, including Theo. Theo glared at it like it had offended him personally. 

"First to finish their bottle gets a prize." Lydia sat next to Stiles who looked like he was hating this as much as Theo. "Ready?" Everyone nodded but Theo. "Why do I have to do this?" Theo was hoping to get out of it. Since this baby shower was thrown without his consent, he should get to sit the games out. "Just drink your bottle and stop acting like a baby." Malia growled at the chimera. If she had to play these ridiculous games so does he. "Fine, but I get the last candy basket!" Scott pouted, he wanted all the candy.

Lydia yelled out go and everyone started to drink their bottle. Theo bit part of the nipple, making more holes in it. Once there was enough holes he had no problem taking big gulps. Within seconds his bottle was empty. "Done!" Everyone turned to him with shocked looks. "Alright Theo, pick your prize." Theo smirked at Scott and grabbed the only gift bag that smelled sweet. "Would you look at that, a candy basket."

Scott glared for a second till he remembered he had two candy baskets and Theo only had one. "Ok, now the gifts!" Lydia clapped her hands and walked over to the table that had all the gifts. She grabbed a big box and two gift bags, and walked over to Theo. She placed them at his feet before sitting down on the couch. "Mine first." Theo rolled his eyes but opened the gift nonetheless. It was an expensive looking changing table. "That's for when you need to change the baby's diaper." Theo nodded with a fake smile before putting it aside and grabbing the two gift bags.

He opened one to find a changing mat, some onesies, socks, bottles, pacifiers, and a couple baby blankets. The second one had five packages of diapers. "Uh thanks." Theo gave her a small smile before placing everything back and putting the bags aside. "Me next!" Stiles yelled as grabbed a two gift bags from the table. "Enjoy!" Theo was suspicious of the gifts now. 

He slowly opened the bag and started to pull out the contents. Stiles got him more blankets and onesies, as well as: bibs, receiving blankets, burping cloths, a few teething rings, and finally a baby monitor. Theo nodded and put everything back. He opened the other bag to find another five packages of diapers.

"Thanks Stiles." Theo placed them aside. Nolan stood up, shakily said, "I guess I'll go next." He walked over to the table and grabbed a gift bag. He handed it to Theo before quickly moving back to his spot in the corner. His face turning red with the embarrassment he felt. Theo opened the bag to find two baby blankets rolled up and tied with ribbons. Theo pulled them out and un rolled them. One had rubber ducks on it, all wearing different costumes. Some were cowboys, some were astronauts. The other blanket had planets and stars.

"My uh grandma made them. I figured you could use them for the baby." Theo nodded and thanked him. They were really nice, and now knowing that he was having twins, it was great there was two. "Thank you Nolan, and thank your grandma too." Theo looked in the bag to see some more onesies and another package of diapers. At this point he'd never run out of diapers.

"I'll go next." Corey tapped Mason who followed him over to the table. Each boy picked up a big box and Corey grabbed a gift bag. They each placed the gifts in front of Theo before going back to their seats. Theo wasn't expecting Corey to get him anything. From what he remembered when he helped the dread doctors with taking Corey, his home life wasn't the best. He figured Mason and Corey would give a joint gift.

Theo smiled at the other chimera and started to rip the wrapping paper off both boxes at the same time. Each box was a baby swing. "I figured you and Liam could each have one." Corey said, half hiding behind Mason. Theo could hear Mason tell him he did good. "Thanks." Theo wasn't ready to tell them he was having twins just yet. He opened the gift bag and found more onesies, socks, bottles, blankets, and at the very bottom on top of the three packages of diapers was two plush wolves. One was all white the other was all black.

"Every kid should have a stuffed animal, and I figured with two he'd get to pick which one he likes." Theo smiled and thanked him. He placed everything back and waited for the next person. "I guess I'll go next." Mason walked over to the table and slid a box over to Theo, he also handed Theo a gift bag. Theo figured the gift bag had the same things so he went through it quickly. He pulled out the onesies, blankets, bottles, pacifiers, and a couple of swaddlers. What the hell those are. At the bottom was more diapers.

Theo moved back to the box. He worked quickly to unwrap it. It took him a moment to figure out what it was. Mason had gotten him a play pin with an adjustable bottom. "Thanks Mason." Mason smirked while looking at Liam. "I figured you could use it to put Liam in it when he annoys you. Just add some snacks and some toys, he should be fine." Liam threw a throw pillow at Mason's head, catching the human in the face. "Hey!" Everyone, including Theo started to laugh. "Or I could put Theo in it when he tries to run again." Melissa smirked. "I'm pretty sure I can just step over the sides." Theo smirked. "Not if I trap you in it." Melissa's smirk grew. Theo wasn't sure how she could trap him and he really didn't want to ask.

"Thanks Mason, for providing my future jail cell." Theo quipped before pushing the box to the side with his other gifts. "Alright, I'm next!" Melissa walked to the table and pulled a big box from the back of the table. Scott rushed over to help her. She let Scott carry it over to Theo. She thanked them when they returned their seat.

Theo ripped through the wrapping paper, revealing an expensive looking 4-in-1 crib. "This should last you a few years." Theo nodded and thanked Melissa. Knowing how little money she made and how much went to bills, he couldn't thank her enough. "I think next baby shower we should shop together." Argent walked over to the table and pulled out a box just as big as Melissa's. "You didn't?" Melissa asked. Chris moved Melissa's gift before placing down his. Theo ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal the exact same crib.

"Well, I guess one can go to Liam's house." Melissa and Argent laughed. "Actually, this works out perfectly." Theo figured now would be a good time to tell the pack, before they packed the doubles into Liam's suburban. "At today's ultrasound Deaton discovered that I'm having twins." Theo revealed sheepishly. He probably should have called ahead to tell Melissa.

"Are you serious?" Melissa asked in shock. Theo pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to her. She looked it over, seeing exactly what Deaton had seen. "What is it mom?" Scott looked over her shoulder at the black and white picture. "Two sacks. The second one is hiding behind the first one but in the picture you can see it." The nurse pointed out the first and second sack to her son and everyone else that was trying to get a glimpse.

"Then I guess this double cribs and swings works out great." Corey was the first to speak. "I guess so." Melissa gave Theo back the picture and everyone returned to their seats. The sheriff gave Theo his gift next. It was a baby bath filled with different baby bathing products. His gift bag had diapers, rash ointment, a nose sucker thing, and a bunch of baby wipes. Theo thanked him and placed his gift to the other side of his chair. The left side was full of everything else.

Scott and Malia gave him their gifts together. "Thinking of Liam paid off again." Scott smirked. Theo opened the two boxes they gave him, each of them had bought him a baby stroller. They also got him baby clothes, blankets, wipes, formula, and a baby music box. Next was Derek who also thought to double up on his gifts. He had bought two car seats, they looked very expensive and very safe. Peter was next.

He bought Theo and Liam a baby bouncer chair thing and a baby walker. "I swear to god you couldn't get Derek to stop crying unless he was vibrating in his bouncer. And once you put him in his walker, all he did was ram your ankles. Good luck." Peter then handed Theo about ten boxes of diapers. "He also need a diaper change every hour on the hour." Derek glared at his uncle who was enjoying revealing some facts about the evolved wolf.

The last gift was from Deaton. The vet had got Theo a nice rocking chair. The note attached was kept secret because he didn't want Derek to get any more mad, but apparently Derek could only be put to sleep if Talia was in the rocking chair singing to him. The vet also gave him two boxes of diapers and some baby clothes.

"Thank you all for everything! This was more than I could ever ask for. I don't think I'm gonna have to buy much myself with everything I got today." Theo smiled and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. "Alright everybody let's eat some cake and then Theo gets to go be grumpy in his room." Melissa winked at the chimera and drew all attention to her as she walked over to the big, overly frosted cake on the food table.

Theo couldn't believe he got so much stuff. When Lydia said she was gonna throw him a baby shower he figured he'd get some baby clothes, a few bottles, and maybe a couple blankets. He was never expecting this.

"Hey you ok?" Liam sat on the coffee table in front of Theo and held out a paper plate with a slice of cake and some ice cream on it. Theo took the plate with a smile. "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting all of this." Theo gestured to the gifts around him. "And you haven't even opened my gift yet." Liam smirked and handed Theo a medium gift bag. Theo traded his plate for the bag. Theo gave Liam a suspicious look as he pulled out the tissue paper. Theo reached into the bag and pulled out a black leather bound book.

The chimera shoved all the tissue paper back into the bag and set it aside before opening the book. On the first page was a polaroid picture Theo was forced to take with Liam at one of the pack get togethers . The second page was another polaroid of just Theo. It seemed to have been taken at a pack night. He had a small smile but looked unaware the picture had been taken. The third page was a pick of the whole pack. It was taken the day after the war ended. Everyone who lived was in it. On the fourth page was all the ultrasound pictures he had so far.

"I got the idea from my own baby book. I thought it would be nice to have a family photo album." Liam looked up from the page to see Theo was silently crying. "Was it a bad idea? I could take it back and keep it at my house." Theo shook his head and closed the book. "No it's fine, I want to keep it. It's perfect Liam." Theo smiled at the beta. He leaned forward and kissed Liam on the lips, hugging the photo album to his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. This a short chapter before a bit of drama next chapter. Hope you like it!

When Theo hit his five week mark everyone was on high alert. He was barely allowed to do anything in fear that he might put the babies at risk. Theo was getting annoyed but he secretly was thankful. Any little abnormality he felt he would feel his stomach flip with worry. The entire pack helped him with everything, from cleaning his room to taking him to work. 

“Are you nervous?” Scott was sitting next to Theo on the couch. He could smell his anxiety, it was getting stronger the closer the 5 and a half week mark got. “Honestly, not as much as I thought I’d be. Of course I am nervous, but it’s not as bad.” Theo looked down at his growing stomach. It was noticeable now, the equivalent of a woman who is five months pregnant with twins. 

“I know the twins are fighting against my healing. They are protecting themselves, and if they make it past this week they have a better chance of living.” Theo knew that if they make it he still had to take it easy till they are actually born but he just needed to know they had a fighting chance. 

On the morning of his five and a half week appointment Theo didn’t feel good. He had pain in his stomach, mainly on the sides. When he stood up to go to Melissa he felt dizzy and had to sit down. He knew the signs of a miscarriage and he feared this was the start.

He started to panic. His breathing picked up, but it felt like his chest was too tight to let much air in. His head was spinning and he couldn’t seem to find his voice to call for Scott or Melissa. He clutched his chest trying to force himself to breathe. 

Scott felt it before he smelt it. His hands started to go numb, tingling in a weird way. Then the smell hit him. It was one he knew well. It was a panic attack mixed with fear. He looked to his mom, who was making breakfast. She looked fine, tired, but fine. “Theo.” Before the name was completely past his lips he was up the stairs. 

When he entered the chimera’s room he found him on his bed trying to breathe. Scott called for his mom as he rushed forward. Theo immediately clutched onto the alpha. “Breathe Theo.” Scott didn’t know why he was having the attack but it couldn’t be good for him or the babies. “Theo, I need to breathe.” 

Melissa rushed into the room to see Theo practically in Scott’s lap. Scott looked to his mom for help. He knew how to help Stiles but he was at a complete lost for how to help Theo. Melissa kneeled down in front of Theo. She took his hands away from his chest and clutched them tight in her own. 

“Theo, I need you to try and breathe.” Melissa knew of many ways to help stop a panic attack but she wasn’t sure which would work for Theo. The more Theo tried to breathe the harder it got. “Scott, he needs an alpha, make him breathe.” Melissa didn’t want to resort to using alpha commands but Theo was no longer hearing anything they said.   
Scott didn’t like doing it but he knew he had to. He got Theo to look at him before flashing his red eyes. Using his alpha voice he commaned Theo to breathe. Almost immediately Theo’s eyes flashed and he took in a big gulp of air. He kept doing it till the pain in his chest eased and his dizziness faded.

“What brought this on?” Scott kept his arms around Theo as he calmed down enough to talk. He knew this moment would be another thing that Theo didn’t want the pack to know about. “Pain. I have pain in my stomach.” Melissa nodded knowing what he feared was happening. “Help him get dressed, I’ll call Deaton and let him know that we’re coming in early.” 

Scott helped Theo sit on the bed before going to his drawers and pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt. Theo got himself dressed before slipping on his shoes. He hated it but Scott had to tie them for him. Melissa came back and told Theo and Scott that Deaton would meet them at the clinic. With their help he walked downstairs and got into Melissa’s car. 

The ride to the clinic was quiet. Theo kept rubbing his stomach. The more his stomach grew the more he itched. Melissa kept rubbing his shoulder, trying to comfort him. She knew he was scared, didn’t have to have werewolf senses to see that. Scott felt like a shit alpha and friend, he didn’t know how to help Theo. Especially if what was happening is what they all thought. 

Once at the clinic Scott help Theo out and walked with him into the exam room. Deaton was already there setting up his machine. Theo knew what to do already, so he laid on the table and pulled his shirt up. Scott helped him stay sitting up so he can look at the screen as well. 

“Do you want me to call Liam?” Melissa asked Theo as she helped Deaton set things up. Theo thought about saying no but Liam deserved to be here, no matter what. “Yes.” He nodded. Melissa stepped aside and called Liam. The beta promised to be here as fast as possible. 

Liam knew Theo was having a check up today but he never expected to get this call. He rushed to get dressed before running out the door. He didn’t even think to get in his truck. He just ran the whole way to the clinic.

When he entered the exam room he was sweaty and breathing hard. “Forget you have a car pup?” Theo tried to lighten the mood. He could smell everyone’s emotions and it made him sick. “I figured I’d go for a run.” Liam gave him a small smile, taking Scott’s place at Theo’s side. Deaton asked Theo if he was ready before pouring the gel on his stomach. 

Deaton moved the wand around his stomach till he found the two sacs that contain the babies. The sacs looked to be intacted. Melissa messed with some buttons on the machine and soon the heart beats sounded throughout the room. Theo heaved a relieved sigh, relaxing into Liam’s embrace. The tension in the room eased with each beat of the twins hearts. 

“Theo, where are you feeling the pain the most? And how would you describe the pain.” Deaton asked. “It’s mainly on here and here.” He pointed to the lower sides of his stomach. “And it’s like sharp cramps.” Melissa smiled softly. “Theo, those are growing pains. It’s the ligaments stretching and thinning out, it could also be the increase in blood flow.” Theo felt a bit embarrassed now. 

“It’s normal sweetheart. I woke up my doctor at three a.m. to tell him I thought I was losing Scott when I felt them.” Melissa’s admission made Theo feel a bit better. “I’m sorry for worrying everyone.” They all reassured him that it was ok and it’s better to be safe than sorry. Deaton went about the check up. He wanted to make sure that Theo was feeling growing pains and not a miscarriage. 

Deaton confirmed the the babies were still fighting against Theo’s healing and were healthy. Theo himself was healthy but he was showing signs of high blood pressure. Deaton worried he could be developing preeclampsia, which could put him and the babies at risk. After checking everything Deaton prescribed a safe high blood pressure medicine and told Theo to try excersing more. 

Melissa drove them all to her house. Liam and Scott helped Theo walk up to his room. He was instructed to lay down for a bit and elevate his feet to help with the growing pains. He wasn’t going to argue when all he wanted to do was sleep a bit more. Scott left Liam to help Theo, promising to bring him breakfast once it was done. 

Liam helped the chimera elevate his feet before laying beside him. Ever since his stomach got bigger Liam couldn’t help but rub it. Melissa doubted that they would be able to feel the babies move but warned Theo it could start around this point. “Do you feel them move?” Liam was rubbing Theo’s stomach in circles. “Sometimes. If they make big movements I can feel it. Feels like big butterflies.” Theo explained looking at the ultrasound picture. 

“Do you think the sacs will keep us from feeling the kicks and punches?” Liam wanted to feel them but he feared he’d have to wait till they were born. “They have some powerful punches, I’m sure you’ll be able to feel them move when they get bigger.” Theo looked at Liam. 

“Have you thought about names?” Theo had a few but they were mainly for girls. “I have one for a girl. Selene. She was the daughter of the Titans Hyperion and Theia. Her roman equivalent is Luna. The closest greek origin word means brightness.” Theo couldn’t help but smile. Liam had given more thought into a single name then he did in the few he chose. 

“What about you?” Liam kept his attention on the older teen’s stomach. “I had two, maybe three. Amanda, Freya, and Mina.” Theo wouldn’t admit that he had been searching names and their meanings. He loved the three he chose since they meant love. Although he was leaning more towards Freya. The norse goddess of love. She of course was the goddess of other things but he chose to focus on love. 

“What about boy names? I was thinking David, meaning beloved, or Asher meaning blessing.” Liam suggested. Theo nodded. “I like Asher, it’s a good name.” Theo tried to think of names for boys but he just couldn’t think of any. He wanted girls, he didn’t know why but he did. 

Theo and Liam laid on his bed for a bit longer till Scott brought them food. The three teens ate together and discussed how best to tell Liam’s parents about what was happening. Liam had put it off since he found out about being a father. He planned to tell them before Theo gave birth but he wanted help. Melissa suggested that Theo stay behind and let Liam reveal one secret at a time. They shouldn’t overwhelm his parents. 

After breakfast Liam and Scott decided to tell Liam’s parents today. He was going to a game at another school so they’d have the night to process it. Theo wished them luck before giving Liam a kiss. Melissa promised that Liam was welcome in her home if needed. 

“Are you ready for this?” Scott looked to his beta as they climbed in his mom’s car. “Ask me again when we’re at my house.” Was Liam’s only response.


	11. Please read/deleting later

Ok I just want to address all this quickly since I've had an increase in reads,votes,comments. All of which are amazing and I'm so thankful for. 

Now, I know I suck at updating. Trust me, I know. I try my hardest to write chapters worth reading, making them long and interesting. I never want my readers to be bored or feel like I'm posting filler chapters (unless I absolutely have to). 

So this takes time especially with how many WIPs I have. Add life and other things and it can take me days to weeks to update. But I always do update. 

Now I know what you'll say.. 'its been months since you updated.’ and thats true and this is why. 

My uncle had some serious health scares in the last year. He was hospitalized multiple times. I've spent a lot of time with him, helping him and taking care of him. That took a lot of time away from writing. In the last few months his condition worsened and it got to the point that he needed round the clock care. And on the first of January, he passed away. 

I was extremely close to my uncle, he was practically my dad for the last 15 years. So losing him has hit me really hard. I've been taking a break for a really long time to help him and now to deal with his loss. 

I know you want updates and want to see how my stories end. And I want to update and give you amazing chapters, but right now I'm not working on anything. When I'm ready I will come back and give you the best I can.

Thank you for reading and commenting and voting. I see all of them and they all make me happy. I love reading your comments and seeing the reactions you have to moments I worked hard to make good. I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy the stories I've written.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
